


baby you're as cold as ice

by gaywoodandbine



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywoodandbine/pseuds/gaywoodandbine
Summary: Magnus is just not made for the winter. Alec makes a pretty decent heat pack, though.





	baby you're as cold as ice

**Author's Note:**

> [malec + cuddling for warmth](http://gaywoodandbine.tumblr.com/post/184000022697) for [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon)

It’s starting to get dark outside, snow still falling down in thick, fat flakes. Magnus can see his breath in the dim light, fogging out in wisps, and he shoves his hands between his thighs, for a second, as he tries to still the slight chattering of his teeth. His nose feels like a chunk of ice sitting in the middle of his face.

“Could we turn the engine back on for a little bit?” he asks, checking his phone for a signal for the fifth time in ten minutes. 

They’re still fairly high up in the mountains, and they hadn’t had cell service for their entire weekend. It had initially been a bonus of their little getaway. No work calls or siblings or friends to bother them. Just Magnus and Alexander for four days. Now though, it feels like a death sentence. Which is a bit dramatic, but Magnus has never claimed to be anything but. 

“Can you wait a few more minutes? I don’t want to run out of gas too soon. We don’t know how long we’re gonna be stuck here,” Alec answers, peering into the rearview mirror. Not a single car has passed in over a half hour, so there really isn’t any point.

Magnus lets out a deep breath, huddling deeper into his jacket, and tries not to regret every significant decision he’s made up until this point, including the choice of locale for their trip. He never really was one for camping, but the Lightwoods had a family cabin upstate that was rarely used now that everyone was grown and busy. It had seemed pretty romantic. 

And it was. Up until they’d hit a patch of black ice on the drive home, and Alec’s quick reflexes had landed them in a snowbank instead of into a tree. 

“Can you get out on your side?” Alec’s voice cuts through his thoughts, and Magnus looks up so fast he gets a twinge in his neck, staring at his boyfriend as if he’s just grown a second head.

“You want me to get _out_ of the car?”

Alec gives him a fond eye roll that Magnus has been on the receiving end of many times before and says, “Yes, so we can get in the back where there’s more room.”

“ _Alexander_ , this is hardly the time –”

“To _keep warm_ , thank you. Although, I guess that’s probably another way we could do that, but I’d rather not be caught with my ass in the breeze if someone stops to help.”

Alec’s barely holding back a grin, and Magnus’s smile turns teasing, his shoulders swaying just a touch, “I wouldn’t complain.”

“Yeah, I know you wouldn’t. Come on. Out.”

Magnus sighs, reaching for the door handle and pushes it open. There’s a decent amount of resistance, snow flooding in around the open sides. He shoves into it until he’s got enough room to squeeze through. The temperature is frigid, worse than the interior of the vehicle, and Magnus picks his way through to the rear door as quickly as he can, doing his best to keep any snow from dropping in over the tops of his boots. 

Alec’s got the trunk open as Magnus settles into the back seat, trying to brush off what’s left clinging to his pants. He can hear Alec rummaging around a bit, and when he finally climbs in beside him, he’s got the blanket they’d brought and a battery-powered lantern. 

Alec spreads the blanket out across their laps and then immediately reaches over to wrap his arm around Magnus’s shoulders. He tugs him in close with a mumbled, “Come on, get over here.”

Magnus doesn’t need to be told twice, and he shifts across to crowd up as close to Alec as he can get without actually crawling into his lap. The blanket is already helping, and Alec has always run a little hotter than average. He lets out a relieved sigh before promptly shoving his cold nose right against Alec’s neck. 

Alec lets out a small yelp, cursing a bit, but to his credit, he doesn’t move away, letting Magnus warm his face in the crook of his neck. Must be love, then. 

“Aruba,” Magnus says suddenly, and he can feel Alec pull back to stare at the top of his head.

“What was that?”

“Next time we go on a break, we’re going somewhere warm. So. Aruba.”

Alec laughs, and the sound of it – well, it doesn’t really do much of anything to warm Magnus up, but it still makes him feel nice which is just as good.

“Yeah, alright,” Alec answers, the smile still obvious in his voice, “Aruba it is.”

They’re rescued another fifteen minutes later, but Magnus, warm beneath a couple layers of clothes, a jacket, a blanket, and Alec’s arms, wouldn’t have minded quite so much if it had been another hour. Well, maybe a half hour.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://gaywoodandbine.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/gaywoodandbine) if you'd like to come find me


End file.
